


#heart

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#heart

  
**#7** / _Heart_  
akame

 

Kame likes airports and with airports come laced with Akanishi Jin.

Airports may look like your typical sentry to another destination but for other people it's a goodbye or a new beginning in their lives which is a true story, he won't deny that.

Kame likes to people watch when he's at the airport, his eyes hidden by his dark circle sunglasses and greasy hair jammed into a baseball cap. He likes to see their emotions run through their faces, a close play by play of each feeling their eyes portray when they say goodbye to their loved ones, when they kiss passionately like it will be the last kiss they'll ever have. His fingers itch to capture the moments with his camera, wanting to preserve such raw emotion on print would just be magical.

Biases aside though, Narita International Airport is Kame's favorite out of all the airports he's been to. Not because it's in Japan but because he's had (and will continue to have) so many memories here that it is just insane for him that it will only take amnesia for him to forget.

His first international flight that kept him up all night, packing and unpacking, couldn't stop thinking if he forgot something to pack or if he packed too much - things like that. Kame feels like he's fifteen again when he's here at the airport, beanie down low hiding his catepillar eyebrows and puffy eyes. Cue Akanishi Jin's calming hands as he rubs circles inside the Kame's wrist as they lay awake that night in his bed with a few dozen clothing around them, he falls asleep minutes later with Jin's hands innocently intertwined with his.

When he took Maya and his mother to France because his niece had so cutely whined (and trapped) about wanting to see the Eiffel Tower too, she shakes her head as she promises she'll agree to Kame's conditions. He remembers having shoulder cramps and smelling like baby powder the whole time they stayed there and how his mother always gave him a small smile whenever his phone would beep cueing Akanishi's insistent worrying if the flight was alright, if Maya-chan forgot any of her things and assuring Kame again and again that Japanese men do it better. His mother laughs at the domesticity they're portraying, nothing hurts.

Kame also remembers feeling the first shot of unreal pain through his chest in this airport. How it was a sunny day and normally he would check out other people but on that day, Kame could only focus on his. It was fire engine red anger mixed with that lingering pain that he had been carrying since he learned the news and cue Jin's sullen apologetic and hurt face as he looks back at Kame inside the car, they're sitting too close to each other but they feel a million miles away - Kame's too broken and Jin doesn't know how to fix him anymore.

And if Kame tries hard enough, he's sure he could still feel the same pain he felt all those years ago when he was standing in this airport.

But now he's here, with a bunch of people and three guys who practically know him inside out since the beginning of time who are more kids than idols and nothing actually hurts anymore but this time - This time Jin isn't here.

And it's okay. 


End file.
